naaginfandomcom-20200213-history
Shivanya Singh
Shivanya Rithik Singh 'is the main protagonist and the title character of Naagin. She is the daughter of Ichchadhari Naagin and Naag who were the Naagmani protectors. She is Rithik's wife and Shivangi's mother. Shivanya is portrayed by Mouni Roy. History Shivanya was born as an Ichchadhari Naagin because both of her parents meditated for 100 years to shape-shift into humans. She lived with her parents and her maternal cousin, Shesha. Her childhood was never a happy one but, it was a bad memory. 20 years before the events of Naagin, her parents were brutally murdered by 5 people for the Naagmani on Maha Shivaratri. Her parents were killed by Ankush, Viren, Shailesh, Suri, and Yamini. In her mother's eye, she couldn't Suri and Yamini because of the dark. Shivanya never realized that they failed to get the Naagmani. Ever since that day, Shivanya and Shesha were vowed to take revenge. They also vowed to bring back the Naagmani back to it's place. Recent Events '''Naagin ' 20 years after her parents' deaths, Shivanya enters the palace as a maid. Rithik brings her to his house, much to Tanvi and Yamini's dismay. After learning that if Rithik marries Tanvi, the whole family will move to America forever. Shivanya manages to stop the marriage but, Shivanya marries Rithik. She sent Viren into a coma by biting him. Ankush's family and friends get the help of Guru Maa who gives them 5 protective rings which made revenge hard for them. After learning that Suri is the 4th murderer from Shesha, they both kill him. Realizing that Rithik is a good man and is unaware of Ankush's doings, she eventually falls in love with him. Due to the ring, she couldn't kill Shailesh. Shivanya and Shesha face Kabir, a mongoose but, they both kill him. After an attack from Guru Maa's knife, Shivanya lost her powers. After gaining them back, she killed Shailesh. Later on, they find out about Rithik's true father, Sangram Singh and the Suryavanshi sign. Mayuri, a peacock who was sent by Guru Maa, revealed that Shivanya is a Naagin to Yamini. Shivanya didn't know that Mayuri exposed her to Yamini and they both kill Mayuri. Soon, they both find out about the 5th murderer, Yamini. Finding out that Shesha fell in love with Rithik, they both become enemies because Yamini used her weakness against Shesha. After getting the blame for Ankush's death, Yamini tried to kill Shivanya and Rithik but, they both survive. Finding out about his real father and Yamini's evil intentions, Shivanya and Rithik join hands to protect the Naagmani. Later on, Shivanya and Rithik consummate their marriage which made Shivanya lose her powers. Viren later wakes up from his coma and throws Shivanya into jail. Viren tried to kill Shivanya but, Shivanya managed to kill him. Kabir later comes back and sides with Shesha. Kabir tried to kill Shivanya for Shesha but, he failed. Kabir tried to kill Rithik for Naagmani but, Shivanya and Shesha kill him. Shivanya kills Yamini as Kali Maa which completed her revenge. Sangram Singh died and Shivanya gained back her powers for a day. Shivanya and Rithik stopped Shesha from breaking the Maheshmati wall. They both put back the Naagmani in it's proper place. Shivanya and Rithik get a boon to stay together. Shivanya is pregnant. '''Naagin 2 3 months later, Shivanya and Rithik are running away from unknown enemies. Shivanya slips and is taken to the hospital. Shivanya gives birth to a healthy baby girl, Shivangi, despite being 6 months early. Shivangi is considered a miracle of medical science. Shivanya is worried because Naagins give birth at 3 months. Almost 25 years later, Shivanya lives at Songarh with Anand and his family. Shivanya runs a bakery and is being searched by Naaglok as she never returned back. A widowed and old Shivanya doesn't want Shivangi to be an Ichchadhari Naagin. She gets advice from Guruji, who tells her to get Shivangi married before she turns 25 years old. Finding out that Shivangi and Rocky are in love with each other, Shivanya arranges their marriage. Without knowing that Maheshmati kingdom is released and Yamini is alive, the wedding was about to happen. Yamini and her gang kill Shivanya's family. Yamini, Shesha, Vikram, Avantika, Manav, Amar, Kapalika and unknown person fatally stab Shivanya. Knowing their plans with Shivangi, she knocks Shivangi unconscious and wears her bridal clothes. Already dying, Shivanya is pushed off a cliff by Shesha because Shesha was mad at Shivangi for snatching Rocky from her. Shivanya later comes in front of Shivangi and tells that Rocky is not a murderer. She tells her that Rocky is the love she married. Shivanya also tells her that love is unique and she should not lose it. She blesses her and disappears. Appearance Shivanya is very beautiful which made Rithik fall for her in the first place. She has black, long, curly hair that is worn down at all times. Her hair is shown to be straight sometimes. She has brown eyes. She is shown to be average and she is almost Rithik's height. Sangram Singh pointed out that she looks like her mother. She does wear sarees all the time. In her naagin avatar, she has blue eyes and gold skin. In Naagin 2, she does wear her hair in a bun. She has glasses that she wears all the time. Even though she is aging, she has no wrinkles or gray hair. Personality Shivanya is shown to be kind and nice to everyone even if people hate her. Shivanya is shown to be caring and loving towards everyone. According to Shesha, Shivanya cares about others' lives when her life is at risk. Shivanya is shown to be violent and cruel towards her enemies. She protects everyone around her from her own enemies and will sacrifice her life for anyone. Naagin Powers It is revealed that Shivanya's mother gave her more powers than Shesha because Shivanya's mother knew that Shesha would try to kill Shivanya one day. She was also blessed by Shivji which makes her more powerful. She has traditional powers that all snakes have and powers that not all snakes have. * Sleep Poison: 'Like all snakes, she has sleep poison that makes people sleep. * '''Mind Communication: '''She can talk to Shesha and other snakes through her mind. * '''Healing Power: '''She also has the ability to heal wounds and etc. * '''Shape-shifting: '''She can shape shift into anyone's form which she uses a lot. She can also shape shift into any animal she wants. She can even shape shift into Sheshnaag. * '''Increasing size: '''She can increase or decrease her size as a snake. * '''Extending arm: '''She can extend her arm as far she can. * '''Transformation: '''Like all snakes, she does lose her control and is forced to reveal her true form on a full moon day. Her skin changes into snakeskin and her eyes turn red. * '''Fire: '''Shivanya can spit fire like all snakes. * '''Telekinesis: '''She move things without touching the object. * '''Storms: '''She can make storms like tornadoes and etc. * '''Turning into object: '''She can turn into objects. * '''Making objects: '''She can make objects. * '''Through the walls and mirrors: '''She can go through mirrors and walls. Relationships '''Family ' '''Shivangi Nikhanj (Daughter) ' Shivanya and Shivangi had a typical mother-daughter relationship. Shivanya and Shivangi loved each other and go through any amount of pain for each other. After learning that Shivangi and Rocky are in love with each other, she arranges her marriage happily because she got the love of her life like she did. Shivanya died for Shivangi and Shivangi is avenging her mother's death. 'Rocky Nikhanj (Son-in-law) ' Rocky is Shivanya's son-in-law. Shivanya took a liking on him after he saved Shivangi's life. After learning that Rocky loves Shivangi, she arranges their marriage happily. When the 6th murderer stabbed her, she knew that it wasn't Rocky as he doesn't do any bad things. Rocky still mourns her death. '''Mother ' Shivanya's relationship with her mother is unknown. '''Father Shivanya's relationship with her father is unknown. Arun (Foster Brother) ' Arun is Rithik's close friend. Arun gave Shivanya and Rithik shelter at their house. Shivanya treats Arun like her own brother. It is revealed that Arun is her foster brother. Shesha killed Arun in front of Shivanya. 'Sangram Singh (Father-in-law) Shivanya found out about Sangram Singh when she, Shesha and Gurudev found him unconscious. Shivanya soon learnt that Sangram Singh is Rithik's real father and started protecting him from danger. Sangram Singh revealed that he was the long lost king and his wife died because of Naagmani. Shivanya did bring back Sangram Singh and Rithik together. Shivanya continued to protect him and Rithik from their enemies and danger. Later on, Shivanya tried to get back her powers back. Sangram Singh died for the Shivanya's sake. Padmini ' '(Sister-in-law) Padmini is Shivanya's sister-in-law as Padmini is Arun's wife. Padmini is killed by Avantika in front of Shivanya. Shesha's mother (Maternal Aunt) ''' Shesha's mother is Shivanya's mom's younger sister. Shivanya never really got to see her often as she was banned from Naaglok. Shivanya revealed that she was the only she had left other than Gurudev and Shesha. It was revealed by Avantika that Shesha is an orphan which means that her parents are dead. '''Shesha's father (Maternal Uncle) ' Shesha's father is her uncle. He never was mentioned or made an appearance. 'Shesha (Maternal Cousin/Enemy) ' Shivanya and Shesha grew up together as sisters. Shivanya and Shesha vowed to take revenge and get back Naagmani. Shivanya and Shesha protected each other from danger. Soon, Shivanya started to fall in love with Rithik, much to Shesha's dismay. Shesha thought that Shivanya won't kill Ankush because of Rithik. Shivanya even fought with Shesha for Rithik. Soon enough, Shesha started to fall in love with Rithik but, she controlled herself for the sake of Shivanya. Yamini made Shesha turn against Shivanya because of Rithik. Little did Shivanya know, Shesha had plans to betray Yamini. Shivanya never thought of her as an enemy when Shesha did. But, Shesha still deeply cares about her in her heart. In Naagin 2, Shesha was one of the murderers of Shivanya. At first being emotional, Shesha cried that she was at the point of murdering her sister. Shesha later realized that Shivanya was the reason that Rocky was snatched from her and stabbed her. She even threw Shivanya down a cliff. '''Romance(s) ' '''Rithik Singh Rithik first fell in love with Shivanya after seeing her at the palace. Shivanya even saved him after he fell off a cliff. Rithik started falling for her and didn't want to get married to Tanvi. Rithik even saved Shivanya from Viren when Viren tried to rape her. Rithik married Shivanya instead because Shivanya stopped the wedding. Realizing that Rithik is good and unaware of Ankush's doings, she eventually fell in love with Rithik. Rithik never knew that he was the one who threw the knife at Shivanya and Shivanya forgave as he never meant it. Later on, Shivanya confesses to him which made her comfortable in front of him. Shivanya tried to tell him about his true father but, he slapped her. Finding out that Shivanya is a naagin, he believed that Shivanya murdered Ankush. Convinced by Yamini, Yamini made him kill her. Finding out the truth about Yamini and his true father, they both join hands to protect Naagmani. They later consummated their marriage which made Shivanya lose powers and become a human. When Viren wakes up from his coma, Rithik protected her from him. Shivanya killed Kabir because Kabir was trying to kill Rithik for the Naagmani. Rithik helped Shivanya complete her revenge and Shivanya got her powers back for one day. They both stopped Shesha from breaking the Maheshmati wall and put back Naagmani back in its place. They both got a boon to stay together and Shivanya is pregnant. In Naagin 2, Shivanya knew who was responsible for Rithik's death. Shivanya died saying "I'm coming to you, Rithik."'' Appearances '''Season 1 ' # Episode 1 # Episode 2 # Episode 3 # Episode 4 # Episode 5 # Episode 6 # Episode 7 # Episode 8 # Episode 9 # Episode 10 # Episode 11 # Episode 12 # Episode 13 # Episode 14 # Episode 15 # Episode 16 # Episode 17 # Episode 18 # Episode 19 # Episode 20 # Episode 21 # Episode 22 # Episode 23 # Episode 24 # Episode 25 # Episode 26 # Episode 27 # Episode 28 # Episode 29 # Episode 30 # Episode 31 # Episode 32 # Episode 33 # Episode 34 # Episode 35 # Episode 36 # Episode 37 # Episode 38 # Episode 39 # Episode 40 # Episode 41 # Episode 42 # Episode 43 # Episode 44 # Episode 45 # Episode 46 # Episode 47 # Episode 48 # Episode 49 # Episode 50 # Episode 51 # Episode 52 # Episode 53 # Episode 54 # Episode 55 # Episode 56 # Episode 57 # Episode 58 # Episode 59 # Episode 60 # Episode 61 # Episode 62 Season 2 # Episode 1 # Episode 2 # Episode 3 # Episode 4 # Episode 5 # Episode 6 # Episode 7 # Episode 27 Trivia * Shivanya appeared in every episode until the episode she dies. * Shivanya's name is still the same in the dubbed versions. * Shivanya can make cakes just like she did for Rithik's 25th birthday. * Shivanya can do most type of dances including classical dance. * Shivanya never knew how to slow dance until they slow danced for Rithik's 25th birthday. * She was born at home. * The last thing she showed her mother was her shape-shifting into a snake. * What Shivanya's mom said came true about her marriage. * Her mom and Shivanya got married on a full moon day. * Her parents' marriage was love marriage. Gallery imgtrp-ratings-naagin-takes-top-slot-beats-yeh-hai-mohabbatein-kumkum-bhagya.jpg 514f8d0f838d5f64d8e6948802e95a77_ft_l.jpg VO4QTZS.jpg Naagin.jpg 5028e2.gif 5a4a5fb.gif Mouni-Roy-Naagin-HD-Images.jpg 7Eg53q7.png news_1456118053_b22d3e832fb1cc10f2403d_1.jpg shivanya-647_041316060535.jpg Naagin-Mouni-Roy.jpg Images.jpg 3730ab0f23ae0cb889b5e2e9b7219afa.jpg eye.jpg d0yQBtX.jpg DzWDLbW.jpg pko4kWi.png x240-xRf.jpg hqdefault.jpg Mouni-roy-latest-photo-in-red-saree-10638.jpeg cee44e9aff0e80450cde19f341f51385.jpg images 4.jpg Screenshot 2016-02-13-22-30-33.png 13703061_512272198983983_1987472471_n.jpg news_1456067055_9227ed3987084eb2331b08_1.jpg 88E a.jpg 671744-1024x685.jpg images2.jpg images 8.jpg sesha-naagin-shivanya-compressor.png Giphy.gif 719310.jpg naagin-shivanya.png 14719799_202120153555016_7161947576277663744_n.jpg Capture1-small6.jpg naagin 2.jpg 2f97039db52941cca3b2543069eb1494_320X180.jpg 14676584_1137082019711020_2924896810457628672_n.jpg 31673fc946716428822019e904d8a804.jpg Category:Naagin Category:Human